


Getting to Know You

by NoblestRomanOfThemAll (AnxiouslyGoing)



Series: Before They Were Found [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Teen!Virgil, sanders sides au, selective mute!Janus, teen!Janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyGoing/pseuds/NoblestRomanOfThemAll
Summary: First days in group homes are always difficult, but a little kindness can go a long way.
Series: Before They Were Found [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892722
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place just a few months before "And Then There Were Four" the main series for my Found Family AU. Virgil is about 14 or so and Janus about 15.

Virgil plopped on the floor next to the new kid. “Your name’s Janus, right?” 

The teen glanced sideways at him and nodded.

“I’m Virgil.” Another sideways glance. “Yeah, it’s a weird name. I’d say ‘my friends call me Virge’, but y’know.” He gestured to the chaotic main room in front of them as if that explained things. “The laundry room’s usually quiet this time of day. Want me to show you where it is?” 

For a moment Janus seemed to shrink further in on himself, then he nodded. Virgil stood and offered a hand, but Janus pushed himself off the wall instead. Virgil didn’t even seem to notice and simply headed off, leaving Janus to trail at his own distance. 

Virgil half glanced over his shoulder before stepping into the small room, and it was very small. The wall to the right just inside the door housed the machines and the wall to the left was occupied by buckets to separate the clothes and a bar from which to hang dry items. 

“Dryer’s the best spot,” Virgil said and hefted himself onto the washing machine, “you’re not as visible from the door there.” 

Janus glanced around the room and almost gingerly pulled himself onto the dryer and leaned into the corner of the wall as best he could. He glanced over at the other teen, but Virgil was staring at the ceiling, head leaned back against the wall, elbows on his bent knees, simply staring. It was a relief, to be honest. The first few hours in a new group home were always the worst, people were always wanting to talk and asked questions, and more often than not, Janus found himself unable to do those things. It was like some unseen force was keeping him from opening his mouth, or like he was wearing a mouth guard and it was preventing any noise to come from his mouth at all. He tried explaining as much to the counselor and it had landed him here. In a group home run by a speech therapist. Diagnosed with Selective Mutism. Another thing wrong with him. 

“I have G.A.D.” Janus looked over at Virgil, his head was still tilted back, but he glanced at Janus before staring back up at the ceiling. “Generalized Anxiety Disorder. Apparently, this is a ‘really great place’ for ‘kids like me’. Derek is a speech specialist or something and Terri is some counselor- specialist, I dunno, something like that. What’d they stick you in here for?” He was looking at Janus again, but not judgmental, not the way Janus was used to, just...sort of tired. 

“Speech,” Janus whispered. 

Virgil nodded and stared back up with a sigh. “Some of the other kids do group speech here, but they don’t live here so it’ll quiet down soon.” 

“Been here long?” 

“Few months,” Virgil nodded. “I was in a regular foster home for a while, but apparently I’m a problem kid.” 

Janus glanced him over, he certainly fit the look. Torn and ragged jeans, and a baggy sweater over some band tee, shaggy bangs that tried to hide smudged eyeliner that looked like it had been applied with some care and then was forgotten and Virgil had since rubbed his eyes.

“Yeah, I know, all I’m missing is the black nail polish.” 

Janus quickly averted his gaze, but Virgil just smirked. “It’s okay,” he assured. “The label came first. Figured if I was gonna be called something, I might as well look it. What about you? What do people assume about you?” 

“Contagious.” 

Virgil arched a brow. “Contagious?” 

Janus pointed to the red splotch that was working it’s way over his jaw and over his left cheek. “Kinda hard to miss.” 

Virgil just shrugged. “I just thought it was a burn or somethin’. Don’t take this the wrong way, but I was kind of hoping it was. Sorry,” he said with a grimace. “That sounded bad. I was in a car accident when I was little. There aren’t as many kids in the system from surviving a single traumatic event as you might think. At least- at least not in my experience. Usually it’s abuse.” 

“Neglect. I was taken from my parents for neglect. That’s why-” he pointed to his face again. “Immunocompromised. It’s a skin infection.” 

“Well, that sounds fun,” Virgil replied un-enthusiastically. 

Now it was Janus’s turn to smirk. “It’s tons of fun. You should try it out some time.” 

“Too bad you’re _not_ contagious. Then you could just give it to me so I could.” 

Both teens jumped as the door suddenly swung open. “There you boys are!” Terri shook their head, exasperated. “We were going to have a meeting to introduce our new brother.” 

Virgil pointed. “Hey, Terri, that’s Janus. He wasn’t in a fire.” 

“Very funny, Virgil,” they chided. “Janus, while we’re having the meeting be thinking about what you’d like for dinner. It’s a tradition to go to the newest person’s favorite restaurant after the first meeting.” 

“I-I don’t really like eating out,” Janus stammered. “Too many allergies- food allergies.” 

“Dude. You have allergies _and_ a skin infection? Should I find you some bubble wrap or something to tape you up in?” 

“Virgil!” Terri gasped. 

Janus snorted. “I’d say yes, but I’m allergic to tape.” 

Virgil hopped off the washer. “That’s not a thing.” 

“There’s latex in it,” Janus explained, and slid from the dryer. “One of my few non-food allergies.” 

“Wow, you really got nerfed by the universe.” Virgil waved for Janus to follow. 

“And to cap it all off now I’m stuck here with you,” Janus retorted. 

Terri watched the teens banter as they walked toward the living room, not entirely sure of what they had just witnessed. 


End file.
